


Donald And Scrooge

by PancakeHand2



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck Reconcile, Family Fluff, Hurt Donald Duck, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Sleepy Cuddles, Triplets, Twins, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/PancakeHand2
Summary: One-shots about Donald and Scrooge.





	Donald And Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> DuckTales 2017 belongs to Youngberg, Frank Angones, and Disney.

Donald could still hear Glomgold screaming at officer White as he and Della walked away. Della held her younger twin's hand in a tight grip as she walked over to Scrooge. Scrooge looked up from trying to calm Dewey down and gasped once he saw his nephew standing in front of him.  

Scrooge gave Dewey back to Della and stood up and wrapped his arms around his nephew's neck. Donald moved his head to Scrooge's shoulder as he listened to his uncle sob.  

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Scrooge apologized. Donald sighed and nuzzled his uncle's shoulder. 

"It's ok Uncle Scrooge, it's ok." Donald reassured his uncle and moved his head away from Scrooge's shoulder and kissed his uncle's cheek. Scrooge smiled and kissed Donald's cheek making the 23-year-old duck to giggle. 

Della smiled as she watched her little brother and uncle hug. Dewey whimpered and reached his arms out twords his two uncles. 

"Uncle Scrooge can hold you in a little bit Dewey, he just needs to be with Donald for a while." Della whispered and took her phone out to take a photo of the two ducks. Della's smile grew bigger and sent it to Gladstone and Fethry, knowing that her two younger cousins would be texting Donald all day once they got back to the mansion.


End file.
